Have You Done This Before?
by crazygirl46
Summary: Spoilers to 2x09. What really happened when Mulan brought back Aurora's heart? SleepingWarrior Oneshot.


**Have You Done This Before?**

**Spoilers to 2x09. What really happened when Mulan brought back Aurora's heart? SleepingWarrior Oneshot.**

**I've had this idea going through my head ever since I saw the episode, and I know it's a little rushed, but I thought I would just put it out there. If there are already fics out there that follow this train of thought, total props to them and I truly don't mean to copy anymore. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, Red would be in relationships with pretty much every woman she has ever interacted with.**

_"Wait! I can't go, you have to tie me up." A panicked, wide-eyed Aurora protested as the others made to leave their former cell. _

_ "No! I'm not leaving without you," Mulan started to argue, but was cut off by the determined princess._

_"I can't be trusted, not as long as Cora has my heart." Mulan looked back and forth, torn between the best interests of the group and her underlying need to protect the princess. Her resolve hardened._

_"Then I will get it back for you."_

_"Mulan-" Aurora shook her head despairingly._

_"I will."_

END FLASHBACK

"Have you done this before?" One slim eyebrow was raised- partially in curiosity, but her underlying worry showed through.

"No."

This single word should have frightened Aurora further, but the way that Mulan met her eyes so directly, and the small yet insignificant shake of her head, was strangely calming. She took a deep, somewhat shuddering breath and looked down at the pulsing rock in the warrior's hands.

Mulan followed her gaze downwards. Strange, that a vital human organ like this could take on such a solid form. She could feel its warmth through her leather gloves each time it pulsed. She could feel its warmth spreading throughout her body, a pleasant tingle.

Feeling its warmth made her think back over everything she and Aurora had been through together. At first she had regarded the princess with a disdainful tolerance, considering her a burden to her travels with Philip, and an obstacle to her friendship with him. Aurora had seemed like the type of girl who rarely took time to step outdoors, let alone develop the skills to survive there in the long term.

However, the princess's pluckiness in the last few days had earned the warrior's admiration, first grudgingly, then with a level of warmth that Mulan hadn't even been aware she was capable of.

When they had discovered that Hook had Aurora's heart, Mulan couldn't think of anything but getting it back for her. Not out of a sense of obligation towards Philip, but out of feelings towards a girl who's importance in her life was growing at an alarming rate.

Now, she held that girl's heart in her hands.

Hesitantly, Mulan raised the hand which held Aurora's heart up, until it was level its normal area of residence. Looking the princess in the eye, she swiftly pushed the heart into her chest, surprised at how easily it slid home. Swiftly letting go and removing her hand, she watched nervously as Aurora's eyes closed and head fell backward, exposing her pale neck.

Seconds passed, and Mulan began to worry that something had gone terribly wrong, when suddenly the princess gasped again, taking in breaths of air as her eyes fluttered open.

The warrior's breath was stolen away as she stared into those beautiful green eyes. Of their own volition, her hands came up the Aurora's shoulders in support as she gasped for air.

"Thank you" Aurora managed to say after several deep breaths.

Mulan was too transfixed to say anything, unable to move her gaze from the princess. Where were all of these feelings coming from?

Slowly, she became aware of a rapid thumping throughout her body. Somehow, she could still feel Aurora's heart. She could feel her own her adjusting, matching its beat to the other.

"Can you feel it?" She almost whispered.

Aurora nodded silently, her eyes locking with Mulan's in wonder.

Unable to help herself, Mulan leaned in, slowly until their faces were just inches apart. She waited for Aurora to back away, to tell her this was wrong, to break the connection.

She didn't. Instead, Aurora leaned forward the last few inches, bringing their lips together softly. Her lips were gentle and warm against the warrior's, moving tentatively.

At first Mulan was passive, simply stunned by the feelings radiating from where their bodies had connected. Then, giving in, she let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper and leaned into the kiss, one gloved hand coming up to cup Aurora's face before they broke for air.

Panting for breath, she could see something that looked like a twinkle in her princess's eyes. That didn't stop her from being completely caught off guard when the brunette smiled and teasingly pushed her onto her back before lying on top and reclaiming her lips gently, then working their way down her neck. Between that and the feeling of the other girl's curves pressing firmly into her own, she just barely managed to push the princess back for a moment.

"Have you done this before?" the warrior questioned, feeling vulnerable.

Aurora smiled, her hand coming up to trace her warrior's lips. "No."

"Me neither." Mulan replied.

"I guess we'll just have to learn together."

Aurora grinned as she leaned down to steal another kiss.


End file.
